Disney Channel
The Disney Channel 1982-1983 300px-The Disney Channel Prototype logo.jpg|Logo with Animated Alice from 1951 Animated Alice in Wonderland 5-Number-PNG-180x180.png 1983–1986 The Disney Channel debuted on April 18, 1983 as a premium cable channel; its original primary logo, used until 1997, features a rounded TV screen with horizontal lines, and a Mickey Mouse ears silhouette. 1986–1994 The lettering below the logo was changed sometime on February 1986, made to resemble the wordmark logo of channel parent The Walt Disney Company. The wordmark portion of the logo was sometimes seen without the TV screen with the silhouette of Mickey Mouse's head, and vice versa, the screen logo was sometimes not seen alongside the wordmark portion of the logo Disney Channel 1997–2001 To reflect Disney Channel's transition from a premium channel to a commercial-free basic cable service, its presentation was overhauled dramatically on April 6, 1997. The logo was often seen without the "CHANNEL" underneath the main logo, and the channel was usually referred to as just "Disney". Alternate versions of this logo were used for the channel's three program blocks that were launched after the rebrand, preschool-oriented morning block Playhouse Disney, adult-oriented nighttime block Vault Disney and preteen-targeted weekend block Zoog Disney. The new look was created by Lee Hunt Associates, with help from Cuppa Coffee, and English & Pockett. This logo was also shown with many other characters in it, an element that was dropped in 2000, though the original variant of the logo continued in use until 2002 during the Playhouse Disney and Vault Disney program blocks. the logo shown above was a remake of the original 1997 logo. *Disney Channel gets new look *Disney Channel sets major prod'n revamp *David Kahl 2000–2002 (United States) A restyled variant of the 1997 logo was introduced in late 1998, featuring varied coloring of the "Mouse Ears TV"; this variant was used only during afternoon and evening programming until October 6, 2000. After Vault the new disney channel logo was discontinued in September 2002, this logo also appeared during the late night hours until the original version of the January 2002 logo was introduced. The reason why because they bring teenaged programming while above will be used on animated shows. 1997-2003 (UK Only) 2002–2010 Disney Channel introduced a new look on September 20, 2002. In addition, a new logo, still based on the Mickey Mouse silhouette and Disney's signature, appeared on-screens on October 6, 2002. and was rolled out to other countries the following year. Design agency Razorfish was involved in the rebranding.http://www.closinglogos.com/page/Disney+Channel+Originals Moreover, Disney Channel started using a series of celebrity bumpers still in use, featuring live-action or animated characters often drawing the Disney Channel logo using a glow stick. *Disney Channel Sets New Look *http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-103826296.html *Disney Channel launches new corporate identity 2010–2014 Disney Channel updated its on-air look on December 6, 2009 and began using a modified version of the 2002 logo, which originally was introduced two months earlier, being seen only in bumpers for the channel's weekend evening programming. The Mickey Mouse head silhouette is inside a box resembling a smartphone application icon this time and is simailer to the next one below. 2010-2014 2010 (unused) This logo was intended to be used as part a planned rebrand of the channel in 2010. This logo was in the other video. 2014–Present On May 22, 2014, Disney Channel overhauled its logo for the first time after having only minor updates to its logo for the past 12 years of its existence; the new logo incorporates the ears moved on to the I of 'Disney' and the Disney logo in the Walt Disney font. Also, the tube shape was removed, two circles were added to the left and right of the dot of the "i" and the stylized Mickey Mouse head shape was retired after 13 years. The logo was first used earlier in German on January 16, 2014. The Channel ended on the 22nd June 2016. *Disney Channel Set To Unveil New Logo Favicons 1982-1984 (Prelaunch) 1983-1987 (International)/2010 (unused) 1983-1987 (International) 200px-DisneyFavicon(1983-1999).jpg|Black and Print 200px-Disney_Channel_1983-1997_Favicon_Turquoise_Version.png|Turquoise 640px-Disney Channel 1983.svg.png|Yellow Disney_channel_rainbow_logo_1983_1999_by_ldejruff-d5ub8x1.png|Rainbow 1997-2003 (International) 1997-2000 Late 2000-2002 2002-2010 2010-2014 2010-2014 2010 (unused) 2014-present Other To see other variants and styles for Disney Channel, go to Disney Channel/Other. References Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Children's television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:International television channels Category:Disney Channel Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Burbank Category:California Category:Television channels in Philippines Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Logo Timeline Wiki Category:Defunct